Five Times the Love
by nightviolets
Summary: A series of five short Izakida drabbles, documenting how Masaomi slowly fell in love with Izaya.


_Sorry for the lack of activity on here. I've been busy with my Masaomi roleplay account, as well as some health issues. For the longest time, I've had a huge block when it comes to fanfiction, and I'm hoping that will change soon. I do have a few ideas for stories, and even some stuff written, so I will become active on here eventually. In the meantime, here's a series of five short Izakida drabbles I wrote for a friend from a meme on my roleplay account. Enjoy!_

 _Prompt — Send "5 Times the Love" and I will write a drabble about the five times my muse fell in love with your muse._

* * *

ღ — Izaya wanted an employee who could make food for both of them, so they didn't have to switch off between ordering out and Izaya pausing his important work to cook a decent meal. So one day, he decided to give Masaomi a lesson in cooking.

"I don't see why this is necessary. I'm perfectly fine with ordering out, so you don't have to cook at all. Why should I have to spend all this time making food when someone else could do it for us? Besides, I'm taking time away from my work to do this."

"I would rather use the fresh food I buy than order out often. There's no point in buying food if I don't eat it. And anyways, my work is more important than yours, so it makes more sense for **you** to spend some time away from your laptop."

Masaomi sighed. "Whatever." He begrudgingly cooked with his boss, making it clear that he didn't enjoy it. After a while, though, he realized that he was now _pretending_ to dislike it. He failed to suppress a laugh when Izaya made a funny pun about the noodles; he blushed lightly and smiled widely when he was complimented on his technique.

When the man's fingers brushed against his, and it took him a few moments to realize he should pull away from the touch, Masaomi came to a conclusion that he didn't want to acknowledge.

 _He was falling for Izaya all over again._

* * *

ღ — It was the second occasion that Izaya had fallen asleep while they were cuddling. The first time, the man had only been pretending, but after a few weeks of them being in an intimate relationship, the informant had seemingly become more comfortable around his younger lover.

On that day, they had worn themselves out doing a _physical activity_ on the couch, and they were now cuddling as they watched a movie together. Izaya was already tired from a long day of work, so it was understandable that he had fallen asleep.

 _"Masaomi-kun…"_

The blond looked down in surprise, wondering when the man had woken up. Strangely, though, his eyes were still shut and his breathing was slow, with his mouth slightly parted. He was definitely still asleep.

"What are you dreaming about, Izaya-san?"

Masaomi bit his lip as he stared at the face of his gorgeous lover. He was really a beautiful man. The younger male felt his cheeks heating up as he caught himself thinking that he was very lucky to have caught the attention of the person he was hopelessly _falling for._

* * *

ღ — Seeing a _genuine_ smile from Izaya, rather than the smirk he constantly wore, was a rarity. Masaomi could count on one hand how many times he had seen the man smile with pure sincerity—not a simper, and not a feigned grin, but a **real** expression of happiness.

They were both working diligently one afternoon, and hadn't given themselves a break ever since they started that morning. Masaomi decided to end the long silence by using a lame pick-up line that never worked, and usually got him an annoyed look from a beautiful older woman.

"Kissing is a language of love, so how about we have a nice, long conversation?"

For a few moments, Izaya stared at his employee blankly, as if he didn't understand. Then he laughed heartily. "Let's have some food first, and then maybe we can… converse a little." He gave Masaomi a soft smile that made the younger man's heart race, and he found himself smiling back happily, with a light blush.

 _'I'm hopeless.'_

* * *

ღ — Eventually, Masaomi needed to expand from getting information online, and get out to do some fieldwork. The informant was still mostly in hiding, so he didn't often go out other than for human observation, rare face-to-face meetings with clients, or errands. Masaomi was the one who did easy transporting jobs when Celty was unavailable, and occasionally met with people to get information.

Naturally, Masaomi, being an awkward young adult with only cheesy pick-up lines as a way of interactions with new people, had to be taught how to get information from people. Masaomi listened closely to all of Izaya's advice, occasionally nodding his head and speaking to let the man know he understood.Always one to joke during serious situations, once the informant finished explaining everything to him and told him to treat him like a client, the blond cleared his throat and moved very close to the older man. He placed his hand on Izaya's thigh and gave him a _sultry_ look.

"Izaya-san, I was hoping that you could give me a little information… I don't have any money on me, but I'll be _in your debt_."

Instead of the laugh he was expecting, Izaya pinned Masaomi onto his back on the couch. He brushed his lips against the boy's ear, and then whispered into it. "I'd rather settle that debt right now." His fingers slid down the blond's side and slid over the rim of his pants.

Just as Masaomi was about to wrap his arms around the man's neck, thinking that he was serious, Izaya pulled away and smirked. "Unfortunately, that's not a method you want to use. If you flirt like that, men are going to think you're actually selling your body, and that's something I won't allow."

He didn't say it, but for a moment, Masaomi saw the flicker of something in the informant's eyes. _'Because you're mine.'_

As he shyly looked into the man's eyes, he realized that he didn't mind _belonging_ to Izaya.

* * *

ღ — It had been Masaomi's idea to take a bath together after a rather exhausting round of _physical activities_ ,and yet, he was the one with a red face, sitting on the opposite side of the tub. He looked anywhere other than at the **amused** man sitting across from him, who hadn't said anything to help the situation. In fact, Masaomi was fairly certain the normally chatty informant was purposely keeping quiet and still so the blond would be forced to take action.

After what felt like hours of silence, but was probably only about five minutes, Izaya moved over to where Masaomi was, turned him around, and pulled him back over to where he had been sitting. He positioned the younger so his back was leaning against Izaya's chest, with the man's arms wrapped around him.

Masaomi's face became even hotter as more silence passed between them. Well, at least his face couldn't be seen in that position. He jumped a bit in surprise when he felt hands stroking his sides, but soon relaxed, shutting his eyes and letting his body sink back against Izaya's.

This was a dangerous activity, and despite how much he was enjoying how the man pampered him with touches and kisses, an aching feeling that this was wrong nagged at him. He had fallen for the informant when they first met, and after being betrayed, he promised himself he would never allow those feelings to resurface. But he simply couldn't stay away from the alluring man.

It was inevitable, and deep down, Masaomi knew that if Izaya wanted him to feel anything more than sexual desire towards him, he didn't stand a chance trying to resist his charm. While he completely relaxed in the man's arms, the truth was clear to both of them:

 _Masaomi had fallen deeply in love with Izaya._


End file.
